


Weiss Discovers Anal

by BlankSoraShiro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankSoraShiro/pseuds/BlankSoraShiro
Summary: Weiss finds one of Blake's Ninjas of Love books and reads some of it. Things then start to snowball from there





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Weiss huffed as she picked on the latest volume of _Ninjas of Love_ off the top of Blake’s nightstand.

“I can’t believe that she left her smut out in the open like this. What if Ruby had seen this?” She scolded to no one in particular. She planned on having a talk with Blake about leaving her filth around.

Weiss was about to put the book back on Blake’s bookshelf, where she hid the rest of her smut, but was curious as to what the cat faunus found so appealing about the series. She opened the book to a random page and started reading.

_She cried out in ecstasy as his thick manhood rammed into her ass her. “Oh fuck yes! Your cock feels so good! Fuck me more! Harder!”_

_He spanked her supple rear leaving behind a red handprint, and making her moan loudly. He thrust into her harder her as she asked._

_She moaned like a bitch in heat moving her hips in time with his, getting his member in deeper and harder._

Weiss quickly shut the book, making a soft clap, blushing madly. She swiftly put the book back on Blake’s bookshelf. “I can’t believe Blake reads that stuff.” She went to her desk to finish up her homework while she tried to forget what she just read.

The heiress succeeded in forgetting about the book until later that night when she was alone in the shower. She lathered up her body. She ran hands down her stomach, her soft hands running over her toned abs, to her thighs. Weiss moved her hands to her hands up and down her smooth, supple thighs to her tight ass. When she reached her ass, she remembered what she read in Blake’s book. She blushed deeply and muttered. “How can you possibly feel good by taking having a penis in there?”

Weiss moved a testing soap covered finger against her asshole. She pressed her middle finger against her tight hole lightly though it wasn’t enough to go in. She tried a little more pressure, but the heiress was clenching so tight she couldn’t push it in and winced slightly in pain as she tried to stretch her asshole forcibly. Weiss realized that she was clenching too tightly, so she took a deep breath and relaxed her ass. She gasped as she felt her slender finger pop into her ass to the second knuckle. The ivory haired huntress felt a small burning sensation followed by a jolt of pleasure.

Weiss was surprised by the jolt of pleasure and hesitantly pumped her finger in and out of her rosebud, leaving the tip of her finger inside as she did. What little pain she felt was quickly replaced by pleasure, and a soft moan escaped her lips.  She leaned forward against the shower wall, her finger moving faster and going to her last knuckle. The heiress started to pant and moan, trying her best to keep her voice down so that her teammates don’t hear. Weiss pushed her ring finger into her ass, groaning as the burning sensation returned, though the heiress was starting to enjoy the feeling of her asshole stretching.

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” She scolded herself between moans, “but it feels so good.”

Weiss continued to finger her ass for a few more minutes before she started to feel the familiar knot start to tie itself up in her stomach as she approached climax. It wasn’t long before the knot came undone and she a wave of pleasure come crashing through her body. Weiss had to the cover her mouth with the free hand to muffle her scream as she came harder than ever before. The ivory haired girl fell to her knees as her legs turned to jelly and sprayed the shower floor with her girl cum. Her body shook like a leaf as she rode out her orgasm for what seemed like forever, but was actually only a few minutes.

After her orgasm subsided, Weiss was left panting in the shower. _I just came from fingering my own asshole. God, I’m such a dirty girl._ The heiress mentally scolded herself before smiling impishly. _But it felt so good._ She slowly pulled her fingers out off her ass before licking her fingers clean.

Weiss was about to stick her fingers back into her ass to pleasure herself more when she heard a knock on the door. “Hey, Weiss are you okay? You’ve been in there for a long time.” Ruby’s concerned voice could be heard through the door.

She jolted slightly being caught off guard by the sudden sound. “Uh y-yeah, everything is fine. I’ll be out shortly, just lost track of time is all.”

“Alright.”

Weiss quickly finished her shower and dried off. She put on her lacy white underwear and nightgown. “Sorry for taking so long.” She said as she walked out of the bathroom.

“Were you having a little _alone time_?” Yang said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Of course not, you brute,” The heiress’s face bright red.

“It’s fine if you did. We all do it.” Yang replied with a smirk. “You probably need it more than any of us.”

“Then why don’t you go fuck yourself.” She shot back and started to get ready for bed.

“Did that earlier, but I wouldn’t mind taking you for a ride.” Yang winked at her.

“Yangggg, grosssss,” Ruby whined.

The blonde haired huntress opened her mouth to say something, but Blake beat her to it. “Yang, shut up.”

“What did I do?” She asked, looking under her bunk at the cat faunus.

Blake shot her a look that said, “You know exactly what I mean.”

“Fine,” Yang groaned, laying back down in her bed.

Ruby mouthed “Thank you,” to Blake, who smiled before going back to reading her book.

Weiss finished getting ready for bed. She then went to her bed and crawled underneath the covers. “Goodnight, Ruby, Blake.”

“Goodnight, Weiss.”

“Night, Weiss.”

“Yeah, don’t I get a goodnight?” Yang asked.

“No, you don’t,” Weiss replied smirking.

“So mean, Ice Queen.”

Weiss’s pillow hit Yang in the head with a soft _thud_. She sent the pillow right back at the heiress’s head, but she caught it with a glyph easily. She smirked at the blonde, who picked up her pillow and got ready to throw it.

“Would you two cut it out and just go to sleep already?” Ruby scolded.

“But—” Yang started, but Ruby cut her off. “No buts. As team leader, I’m ordering you two to quit teasing each other and go to bed.”

Yang huffed and glared at Weiss. “I’ll get you later,” She mouthed.

The white-themed huntress scoffed and rolled over onto her side, facing away from her teammate, before soon falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Freezerburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets her payback on Weiss after walking in on her during a private moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, school kept getting in the way, and this chapter was longer than I thought. I'll also admit I got distracted by video games after school finished. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Thanks to Bokutosamurai for proofreading this chapter.

A couple of weeks have passed since Weiss first discovered that she loved the feeling of anal stimulation, and she had started to try new things to stimulate her ass. Her teammates were all out doing something, so she had the room to herself for a few hours, and she was going to make the most of it.

Weiss was sitting on her knees, naked, with a smooth white dildo, 8 inches in length and an inch wide with a suction cup bottom. Humming a little tone to herself and lightly swaying her ass as she lubed it up. The movement of her rear caused the anal beads inside her to shift and rub up against her walls, making the heiress softly moan as she hummed. Once she was satisfied with the lubrication of her toy, Weiss leaned forward onto one hand and reached back with the other to hook her finger through the ring of the beads.

“Should I go fast or slow?” Weiss asked herself, though she already knew the answer.

The Ivory haired huntress gave the beads a fast and firm pull. She grunted in pleasure and arched her back as she felt the beads vacate her asshole. There were seven beads on a 9-inch string, and each one was a ¾ inch in diameter. As the feeling subsided, she hung her head, panting heavily. Her pussy was thoroughly soaked, and a river of her juices ran down her thighs making a small puddle on the floor between her knees.

Weiss put the anal beads down next to an unmarked black box? She then crawled over to the lubed up the dildo and hovered over in a squat, positioning the tip against her loosened asshole. The heiress slowly lowered herself down onto the faux cock, softly whimpering as she felt her asshole stretch around the silicone member, one inch was the widest she had stretched her rosebud so far. 

The heiress’s ass continued to swallow the dildo inch by inch. She moaned as she felt her insides get filled with the white silicone, despite prepping from the anal beads she was only able to get 6 of the 8 inches inside her. She scowled as she couldn’t feel the floor against her cheeks. Weiss wanted to take the plastic pecker all the way to the base in one go, but she couldn’t quite do that yet. So she raised her hips back up until only the tip was left inside, then lowered herself back down.

She rode slowly at first, focusing on getting the toy deeper, and softly moaning as she did. It didn’t take long for the heiress to reach the base of silicone cock, only a couple minutes. When her ass cheeks hit the cold wooden floor covered with her pussy juices, she let out a cry as she came a little, her folds becoming even more soaked and increasing the ever growing puddle between her legs.

Weiss then started to ride faster and harder. She moaned louder and cupped her breasts, squeezing and massaging them as she moved her hips. The heiress arched her back in pleasure at the sensation of the hard silicone rubbing against her walls, the tip hitting her in just the right spot. 

She closed her eyes as she imaged a faceless figure underneath her and pounding her ass as she rode the dildo harder. “Fuck yes! Fuck my ass!” She cried out.

Weiss groped her small tits more, using her fingers to pinch and twist the sensitive nipples as she fucked herself on the silicone cock. The heiress cried out more, feeling her orgasm get closer and closer. 

As the impending climax grew closer, Weiss abandoned playing with her nipples and put her hands on the floor so that she could focus more on the speed and power of her hips. “Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Fuck my ass hard! Pound my naughty ass!” She shouted out in ecstasy. 

The huntress shoved her ass down onto the dildo once last time before screaming in pleasure. “YESSSSS!”

Weiss came hard, squirting her girl cum onto the floor like water out of a hose, and arched her back. She sat all the way down on the dildo letting her orgasm coursed through her shaking body for several ecstasy filled minutes.

After the white-haired girl’s orgasm died down, she was left panting with a small satisfied smile. However, that smile soon vanished as she heard clapping coming from behind her. Weiss slowly turned her head to look in the direction of the sound. When she saw the figure that was standing in front of the, thankfully, closed door, her eyes widened, and her already pale skin grew paler if that was possible. “Oh no.” She whispered in horror.

Yang stood there with the biggest smuggest grin Weiss had ever seen and her hands together after just finishing her last clap. She was wearing her workout clothes, a pair of black sports shorts and a yellow tank top, and soaked in sweat with a towel around her neck. “Wow, Ice Queen didn’t realize you were an Ass Queen as well.”

“H-how much did you see?” Weiss stuttered, slowly raise herself off the silicone cock.

“From a little before “Fuck my ass hard! Pound my naughty ass!” to now,” Yang replied doing a pretty bad imitation of the heiress’s voice.

Weiss was blushing deeper than Ruby’s namesake. “Please don’t tell anyone. No, you can’t tell anyone.”

Yang’s smile turned a little wicked. “Alright, I won’t tell anyone if I get to fuck you.”

“What!?”

“You heard me, Ice Queen. If you want me to stay quiet about your little secret, then you’ll let me fuck you.”

“Absolutely not!” Weiss protested and tried to stand up, but her legs were still weak, so she fell on her knees.

Yang giggled. “It doesn’t look like you have much of a choice in the matter if you can’t even stand up.” She walked over to the heiress. “Come on, Weiss,  I promise that I’ll only fuck you in the ass.”

Weiss crossed her arms over her small breasts and looked away from Yang thinking about it. After a few seconds, she sighed and looked at her teammate sternly. “Do you promise not to breathe a word about this to anyone?”

“Of course,” Yang smiled brightly. “I won’t tell a soul, not even Ruby.”

“Fine, but shower first. I can smell you from here,” Weiss turned away pinching her nose.

“Aw, and here I thought you liked it dirty,” The blonde huntress teased and grabbed her shower supplies.

While Yang took her shower, Weiss started to clean up the mess she had made. When the buxom blonde came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later with a towel wrapped around her torso, she saw the heiress laying on her own bed, still naked and on her stomach, watching something on her scroll.

The white-haired huntress felt her presence and glanced at her. “Took you long enough. I was worried that you would stay in there so long that the others would come back.”

“Sorry, Ass Queen,” She giggled, “I just wanted to make sure I was nice and clean for you.”

“If you want to fuck me, then you’ll stop calling me Ass Queen,” the Schnee scowled, which just caused the blonde to giggle more.

“Alright fine.” She replied and let her towel drop to the floor.

The heiress unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes raked over the teammate’s toned body. Her eyes started at the large soft mounds of flesh that she always hated for making her small breasts seem even smaller. Her eyes then traveled down to Yang’s stomach that was wearing a six-pack, and down onto her pussy which had a neatly shaved triangle of yellow hair. 

“Like what you see?” She teased, seeing Weiss lick her lips.

“I’ve seen better,” Weiss scuffed though it wasn’t all that believable as her cheeks were pink.

“I’m sure you have,” She smirked.

“So what do you have for me to fuck you with?”

“All my toys are in the black box,” The ivory-haired girl pointed to the unmarked box she left beside her bed.

“Alright then, let’s see what kind of toys the naughty little heiress has,” Yang smiled like a child about to unwrap her Christmas presents. 

Weiss slightly blushed when Yang called her “the naughty little heiress” and felt a twitch of arousal in her core.

The blonde huntress opened the box and smiled wider. “Not a bad collection, Weiss.”

“Well, I am a Schnee. We don’t do anything halfway.”

“I can see that.”

Yang took out a bottle of lube, a strap-on, and a double-sided dildo. She held up plastic cocks for Weiss to see. “Which do you like better?”

The strapon was a purple, smooth foot long cock and for the receiver, with 6 inches for the wearer. The dildo was a semi-transparent red and 20 inches long, giving each girl plenty to take inside both of them, and was an inch thick with bumps covering it, except for the middle.

“I don’t know. I’ve never used either of those before. I was working my way up to those two.” Weiss replied blushing a bit. 

“That’s fine, I’m sure we’ll have enough time to give both a test run,” Yang smiled and winked at the heiress.

“Whatever, let’s just hurry up and get it over with,” Weiss turned her head to look at the wall.

“Turn over onto your back.” Yang made a gesture for her to roll over with her finger.

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

“Fine,” the ivory-haired huntress sighed and rolled over onto her back.

Yang grabbed the lube and strap-on before climbing onto the bed. She set the items down beside Weiss’s waist before crawling up to her head. The heiress looked at her confused for a second until the blonde straddled her head, facing her legs. 

“What are you!?” She exclaimed, her teammates damp pussy right above her head.

“Getting in position so that you can eat me out while I lube you up,” She smiled down at her. 

“B-but…”

“No, buts Weiss. You said I could fuck you and this is part of me fucking you. So get to it.” Yang replied shaking her hips a bit.

“Fine,” The Ice Queen sighed again. She lifted her head up a bit and started to lick her folds making the blonde brawler gasp softly and smile.

Yang grabbed the bottle of lube pouring a generous amount in her hand. “Spread your legs for me.” She ordered softly and watched as the white-haired girl’s thighs opened without any hesitation.

The action caused the blonde’s smiled to grow wider, thinking that the prim and proper heiress liked being told what to do in bed. The fact that the girl was licking her folds quite submissively only seemed to reinforce the idea.

Yang let out a soft moan, letting the girl underneath her know that she was doing a good job, before putting the lube down and covering her fingers in it. She put a lubed covered hand on Weiss’s stomach as she leaned to get a better look at her privates, making the girl’s body jerk from the sudden cold sensation of the slick fluid. She could see that the heiress’s clean shaven pussy was starting to get a little wet again as pushed the tip of the middle finger of her free hand against her asshole.

The buxom blonde felt the lithe girl tense up underneath her, and stop licking her snatch. “You need to relax, Weiss, remember?” She reminded the girl and a couple of seconds later felt her relax again. She smiled pushing her finger into her ass getting in all the way to the last knuckle with ease.

Weiss let out a gasp as a jolt of pleasure shot up her spine. Yang had only pushed a finger into her, and it already felt better than any time she had done it herself. She pushed her tongue into the blonde’s folds making the taller girl gasp and press her hips into the heiress’s face. 

The blonde huntress started to pump her finger in and out of her ass at a slow rate at the start but quickly grew faster. She felt her moan into her pussy causing pleasurable vibrations.

Yang let out a loud moan and smiled. She added her index finger into her ass. The finger slipped in easily next to the one already inside her. The brawler slowed the pace of her fingers to avoid hurting the heiress, but they were still going at a pretty good rate.

“Fuck, your fingers feel so good,” Weiss moaned and bucked her hips into Yang’s fingers.

“I’m glad you like my fingering skills, but you have a job to do,” She replied pressing her pussy down onto her face.

The heiress instantly got back to tongue fucking the blonde girl. She would switch between darting her tongue in and out of her cunt and wiggling it about in circles inside her every few seconds. Yang rewarded her by fingering her ass faster.

Less than a minute later Weiss moaned, “I’m going to –“

She never finished her sentence as an orgasm wracked her body with a tsunami of pleasure. Her eyes partially rolled back into her head screaming in ecstasy. Her hips raised up off the bed, and she squirted hard, splashing off the blonde’s forearm and covering her stomach and hips with her cum.

Yang slowly fingered Weiss’s ass as the girl rode out her orgasm. After the white-haired girl finished cumming, the brawler took out her fingers and got off Weiss's face. She turned around, looking down at the heiress. “Naughty girl, you came before I did. Don’t you know you’re supposed to let the one on top cum first, or at least cum together?”

Before she could reply, Yang put the two fingers she was using to finger her ass into Weiss’s mouth. Her mind still foggy from her orgasm, she instantly starts sucking on her fingers, humming at the taste of her ass on her teammate's fingers.

Yang smiled and started playing with Weiss’s tongue. She grabbed her tongue with her fingers and pulled it out of her mouth, holding it. “You came before I did Weissy and now you have to finish me off without me pleasuring you.”

Without letting go of her tongue, Yang straddled her face, facing her legs. “Now get to work, slut.” She let go of her tongue and gave her nipple a small pinch.

Weiss moaned softly. She shoved her tongue deep into the blonde’s pussy, vigorously moving it around, trying to find her g-spot. 

Yang let out a surprised yelp/moan, not expecting her to start off so fast. She bucked her hips and ground her snatch into her teammate’s face. “Oh Fuck! Yes right there!.” She moaned louder as the white-haired girl's tongue found her g-spot.

The heiress focused on the spot that gave her teammate so much pleasure, rapidly flicking the tip of her tongue against it. 

Since she was already close from before, it didn’t take long for her to reach her climax. Yang threw her head back and cried out, as her pussy clamped down around her tongue and became soaked with her juices.  She rode out her orgasm as Weiss greedily licked up her cum.

Yang got up, her pussy licked clean and picked up the two dildos. “Long and thin or short and thick?” She smirked as neither was particularly thin or short. 

The white-haired huntress’s mind was clouded in a haze of pleasure and lust. She gave a sultry smile and looked at the blonde with lust filled eyes. She lifted her knees up to her small chest, providing a clear view of her privates. She then spread her asshole some with her fingers before saying. “Whichever you want, just pick quickly. I need you to fuck my ass.”

Yang’s smile threatened to split her face in half, and she felt a pulse of arousal in her loins. She put the double sided dildo down. She put on the strap-on, softly moaning as she slid the smaller side into her pussy. The blonde then lubed the entire fake cock. She was going to get the whole thing up the heiress’s ass after all.

“Hurry up,” She whined impatiently.

“Hold your horses princess. You don’t want me hurt you do you?” Yang replied as she grabbed Weiss’s knee, holding them against the bed. She then pressed the tip of her silicone cock against her asshole, and whispered into her ear. “or maybe that’s what you want?”

The Ice Queen shivered as she felt the brawler’s words against her ear, and her cheeks turned pink. She did want Yang to hurt her, spank her, slap her, be rough with her, pound her ass until she saw stars. She gave a small nod.

“Alright then.” Yang smacked her ass, making her yelp and jolt in surprise. The blonde slowly pushed the strap-on into her ass.

Weiss loudly moaned. Her ass greedily swallowed the faux-cock, taking inch after inch. Yang managed to get 10 inches of the foot long member into the Schnee-sphincter before she met any resistance.

“10 inches, not bad. You’ve done more training than I thought.” Yang teased. “Or do you just like anal that much.”

“Shut up,” Weiss replied blushing.

Yang spanked her ass leaving behind a red handprint on her pale cheek. “Watch it, princess.”

The blonde started to pump her hips, pulling the strap-on out a few inches before pushing them back in. Both moaned in pleasure, Weiss louder than Yang, as the dildo moved around inside them. The heiress grabbed the bed sheets tightly as the brawler fucked her deeper than she ever tried before.

“Fuck it feels so good! Harder, Yang! Deeper!” Weiss screamed in ecstasy.

Yang did as she asked. She grunted with effort as she moved her hips harder. In a few thrusts, her hips met the Schnee’s, signaling all 12 inches of the silicone cock was in the anal loving girl’s ass. 

The thought of her taking the whole foot of cock combined with the actual feeling of being so stuffed was more than enough to push Weiss over the edge. She cried out in pleasure, and her ass clamped down around the dildo like a vice. She sprayed Yang’s stomach with her girl cum, which ran down and lubed the strap-on even more.

“Cumming already? We just started.” Yang teased. She continued to pound the heiress's ass, even as the shorter girl’s body was shaking with pleasure. Weiss’s back arched, and she tried to pull away from Yang as the pleasure became too much. The blonde held her tight with one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around her throat, squeezing just enough to make breathing a little difficult.

Weiss stopped moving as she felt the hand around her throat. Her ass tightened around the strap-on, though it didn’t make a difference to Yang. The brawler thrust harder and faster, feeling little resistance due to the lube and Weiss’s own juices.

“Fuck your ass doesn’t want to let go of my cock,” Yang spanked her pale ass, leaving behind a red handprint on the other cheek. 

Weiss could only moan as her ass got rammed by the blonde. The constant fucking right after her orgasm made it last longer and more intense, while also keeping her extra sensitive to the rough thrusts of the strap-on.

“Yang… too much…” She choked out. Her eyes rolled back some. 

Yang spanked her ass again. “Shut up. You know you like it rough, slut.”

She fucked the heiress harder. The bed frame rocked and creaked from her powerful thrusts, and her grip tightened around her throat even more.

Weiss’s moans started to become slightly strangled and louder. She also began to buck her hips in time with the blonde’s, another climax quickly approaching. She reached a hand down and rubbed her clit with her fingers.

“G-gonna… cum…” She choked out between moans.

Yang let go of her teammate’s hips and grabbed her Weiss’s hand that she was pleasuring herself with, then grabbed the other hand, and pinned them above her head.

“If you’re going to cum you’re going to from your ass only, understand me?” She growled into her ear lustfully.

“Yes,” Weiss moaned breathlessly.

Yang pounded the heiress faster. The image of the prim and proper Weiss Schnee reduced to a whimpering anal slut at her hands was a serious turn on for Yang. Her own wetness was leaking out around the strapon-on down her thighs, and her pussy quivered around the dildo inside her. Weiss wasn’t the only one about to cum.

“Fuck, take it all bitch!” Yang cried out as she rammed her faux cock into the heiress one last time.

Both girls screamed in ecstasy as they came together. Yang threw her head back and arched her back, making her already large chest look even bigger. Her thighs and the bed became soaked as her pussy flooded them with her cum. Weiss’s eyes rolled back into her head, and her tongue hung out as she lifted hips off the bed, spraying the strap-on and Yang’s stomach with her juices.

They stayed like that for nearly a minute as they let their orgasms subside. Afterward, the two huntresses were red-faced and panting. The brawler slowly pulled out of the heiress before taking off the strap-on.

“Need… break…” Weiss panted, rolling over onto her side. She pushed her upper body up off the bed to sit up; her legs felt like jelly.

Yang hugged Weiss from behind, pressing her soft mounds into her back, and said. “I’m the one that decides if you need a break, slut.”

She pushed the white-haired girl back down onto the bed, and onto her hands and knees. She then grabbed the double sided dildo sliding it into her pussy. “Mmmm, this one feels better than the strapon-on.” She moaned.

Yang grabbed the bottle of lube and applied it to the other end of the dildo. She placed her hands on Weiss’s hips before pushing the silicone cock into her ass.

Weiss moaned as she felt her ass stretch around the toy, moaning louder than before, feeling the bumps rubbing against her walls.

The blonde continued to push into the heiress until her hips connected with the soft flesh of her ass. Weiss’s arms gave out as Yang bottomed out in her ass. She hit the bed with a soft thud, and Yang widely smiled. 

She tightened her grip on the white-haired girl before slowly pulling out to the tip, electing a long moan from the submissive girl. She then slammed her hips forward, clamping them against the Heiress’s ass. Weiss cried out in pleasure when the dildo suddenly rammed into her, and Yang moaned as it jolted inside her pussy.

“Mmmmm, I definitely like this one better,” Yang hummed in delight. She ground her hips against her ass, the bumps of the silicone cock rubbing against their walls. Both moaned, and Weiss started to grind her ass back into Yang’s hips, pushing the dildo in deeper. 

Yang soon stopped grinding her hips and pulled out to the tip again. She then rammed her faux cock back into her ass. However, instead of holding her like before, she started to pound the heiress’s ass roughly.

“YAAAAAAANGG!!!” Weiss cried out in a mix of pleasure and surprise from the sudden rough fucking. 

The bed creaked and moaned as it rocked and swayed from the force of Yang fucking Weiss’s ass. Yang spanked her hard. “You like it when I pound your dirty little ass, don’t you slut?” She spanked her other cheek to emphasize her words.

Weiss couldn’t respond as she came when she was spanked the second time, letting out a high pitched moan. Her ass clamped down around the double-sided dildo, and she squirted her cum onto Yang’s legs, further soaking the bed sheets in the process.

The brawler grabbed the heiress’s ponytail, pulling on it hard until she was looking almost straight up. “Answer me, bitch.” She smacked the heiress’s ass.

“Yes! God yes!” She cried out. 

“I thought you were an heiress, but I guess you’re nothing more than a whore who likes it in the ass.” Yang smacked her ass again and thrust her hips harder and faster.

“Yes, I’m a whore, an anal slut!” Weiss screamed, her mind entirely clouded by pleasure. 

“Damn right you are.” Yang continued to smack her ass, switching cheeks each time. She soon turned the Ice Queen’s ass from snow white to ruby red. 

Yang continued to fuck her for another 10 minutes, Weiss cumming multiple times before she started to reach her climax. She thrust her hips faster, and her moans got louder as she got closer and closer. She gave Weiss’s ass one last powerful smack before ramming the dildo into her ass as hard and deep as she could, making Weiss’s stomach bulge slightly. She then came, spraying the heiress’s ass and the dildo with her juices. 

Weiss came as well when she felt her stomach bulge. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and her tongue hung out of her mouth, as she passed out from the pleasure. 

After Yang finished cumming, she pulled out of Weiss leaving her ass gaping. Yang smiled and grabbed her scroll. She took a picture of the girl’s gaping ass and soaked pussy. 

“This ought to let me fuck her whenever I want.” She smiled.

She put the scroll away and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up, leaving Weiss’s naked form for anyone to see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to comment and kudos. Comment on whether you would like Ruby or Blake to have their turn with Weiss next. Also, if you have something you would like to see and I like the idea I might just add it into one of the later chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it is shorter than the other chapters will be. Next will be Yang getting back at Weiss ;P. Also, don't forget to comment any ideas you'd like to see. I might just do it if I like it.


End file.
